


Wedding Crashers

by living_like_larry



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, No Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_like_larry/pseuds/living_like_larry
Summary: This was the fourth wedding Louis Tomlinson had crashed with his roommate Liam Payne this year. It provided a rush that Louis has been looking for at university but came up short. He drinks, dined, and ends up hooking up with the hottest members of the wedding party at each event. The Styles wedding should be an easy target for the boys’ antics, but a slight complication arises. That complication is Harry Styles.OrA shameless Wedding Crashers AU because it makes me happy. Enjoy!
Relationships: Gemma Styles/Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 20





	Wedding Crashers

Louis looked in the mirror and adjusted the collar of his blue suit. The collar was high on his neck and the waist was cinched in to show off his curves. He turned to the side and admired his bum in the mirror. The pert appendage looking absolutely sinful in his trousers. He turned to face the mirror again satisfied with his appearance. He looked damn good.

He was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. He crossed the room and opened the door to see his roommate and best friend Liam standing there in a classic black and white suit holding a bottle of expensive champagne. A shit-eating grin on his face. 

“You ready to rock n’ roll Tommo?” He asked.

Louis turned to grab his phone from the nightstand and headed out of the door with him.

“So what is the deal with this family? What do we need to know?” Louis asked once they sat in Liam’s Cadillac.

“Well, the bride is Gemma Styles and the groom is a man named Josh Harrington. The wedding is happening at the Brookstone Country Club and is going to have well over 500 guests, so we should be able to blend in well.”

Louis nodded and pursed his lips in thought. This is the fourth wedding they had crashed this year and he felt as though he was an expert by now. He still gets slightly nervous about the aspect of being caught, but that is what makes it so damn fun. 

“Anything we need to know about the family?” Louis questioned.

“We are family friends of Josh’s uncle Paul. We haven’t had the chance to see the family in a long time, so most of them don’t remember us too well. Gemma, the bride, has her mother Anne and a brother named Harry.”

Louis nodded and took in the information. Already planning pleasantries for curious family members and those who may try to figure out their real identities. 

“So, are we going to use our real names?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I don’t see the harm in it mate. I never catch on as well when someone calls me by a different name and have almost blown our cover before.” 

Liam nodded and turned on the radio. Their favorite song came blasting through the speakers and the men screamed it on the way to the venue, hyping themselves up for what is sure to be an eventful evening.

—————————————————————————

Once they were at the venue, they found seats in the back of the chairs aligned neatly into rows in front of a white gazebo covered in brightly colored foliage. The scene was romantic and obviously expensive but without appearing ostentatious. Louis hummed in appreciation. He has learned to pay attention to the details at these events and notice the work put into it. 

More people began filing in and taking their seats, and Louis caught a glimpse of a beautiful stranger that made his heart drop into his stomach and his breath catch in his throat. This man had on a black suit with the shirt unbuttoned halfway down, showing off his toned pecs and the ink gracing his skin. He has a patterned scarf thrown over his shoulders and a wide-brimmed hat atop his chocolate curls, which graced his defined cheekbones in a way that made Louis’ mouth go dry. A cross pendant was hanging against the smooth skin of his sternum and he had aviator sunglasses on, so Louis was unable to see his eyes, but was lost in them already anyways.

Liam noticed that Louis had gone quiet and followed his sight to the Adonis in the front row. He gave Louis a knowing smirk and clapped his back to knock him out of his trance.

Pink tinged Louis’ cheeks when he realized he had been caught. He cleared his throat and tried to forget about the man for a minute before he spontaneously combusted in the middle of the ceremony. 

The music began to fill the air and all of the guests stood, Louis and Liam following shortly after. The bride began walking down the aisle and she looked beautiful, but Louis discreetly looked to the front to catch a glimpse of the man again rather than watching the bride make her way to the groom. 

The breath left Louis’ body when he saw that the man had taken off his glasses and had beautiful wide-set green eyes. You could see the vibrant color even from a distance. Not only that, those beautiful eyes were trained on Louis. It was only for a second, but it felt like an eternity as the man raked his eyes over Louis’ figure before turning his attention back to the aisle. Louis thought he small a ghost of a smile on those raspberry, sinful lips.

He felt himself flush from his chest to the tips of his ears. What is happening to him? He never reacts this way. Sure, he has hooked up with attractive people and blushed from compliments given to him, but he has never felt this way after one single look. He must be pent up from no action recently.

The ceremony was really nice and it seemed that Gemma and Josh really loved each other. A nice break from the obvious gold diggers and shotgun weddings he has attended in the past. 

Liam stiffened and sat up straighter next to Louis when the ceremony was almost over, Louis looked over and saw that he was looking at someone. Louis understood completely when he followed his line of sight and saw a gorgeous man standing on the groom’s side. Louis doesn’t know how he missed him, well he did, thank you Mr. Green Eyes. The man had jet black hair styled into a quiff that showcased his high cheekbones and light stubble, His eyes were a deep hazel framed by thick, dark lashes. His caramel skin was smooth and covered in ink up his arms, visible because his sleeves were rolled halfway up his forearm. He is totally gorgeous, but Louis finds himself still distracted by the smirk he spied on the lips of Mr. Green Eyes.

Once the ceremony ended, the boys joined the rest of guests in blowing bubbles for the bride and groom as they headed for the limo. 

Once they were out of sight, cans clinking behind the vehicle, the men got in the car and headed to the venue where the reception would be held. 

This is where the real fun begins. Where the men get to show off their skill of charming unknowing guests, getting free food, drinks, and usually a hookup by the end of the evening.

Once they arrived at the white tent, with billowing silk protecting them from the outside world, Louis headed straight for the open bar. Thank god for rich people who like to get drunk. He ordered a Long Island ice tea and started to sip on it as he watched the family and friends get settled at their table. Luckily, there wasn’t a seating chart or else the men would’ve had to ask for extra chairs, which is suspicious. 

He found Liam already sitting at a table with a brunette guy with bright blue eyes and a boisterous laugh. Liam seemed interested in what the lad had to say, but it didn’t seem as if he was interested in pulling him. Louis sat down and stuck his hand out to the man.

“Hello mate, ‘m Louis.” He greeted.

His gesture was returned with a bright smile and a tight grip on his hand. Two violent shakes later, the man opened his mouth two introduce himself.

“Nice to meet ya, I’m Niall.” He replied.

Louis grinned because the kid’s happy disposition was infectious. He had almost forgotten about the handsome stranger from earlier. Almost.

“So, how do you know the bride and groom?” Louis asked. He learned from experience that asking the question instead of avoiding it was the safer option. 

“Well, I went to uni with Gemma’s brother Harry. We were roommates and now he’s my best mate.”

“Ah, I have yet to meet Harry, but the way Josh talks of him, he sounds like a great guy.” Louis replied.

Louis felt an elbow in his side and glanced over to Liam who had a look on his face that said he was laying it on too thick.

Louis chuckled at something funny that Niall said and felt like he was being watched so he turned around to see what it was.

His blood ran cold when he saw the handsome stranger from earlier heading towards their table. His hips were swinging with every step and Louis felt his pants tighten a bit at the thought of the stranger sitting on his lap and circling his hips.

He heard Niall say, “Oh, there’s Harry!” As he stood up to greet the Adonis. Louis felt like he had been doused with cold water as those eyes, THOSE EYES, met his and a smirk lifted the corner of Harry’s lips.

Louis decided to be his normal, confident self and introduce himself. He stood up from the table and took the few steps towards Harry and stuck out his hand.

“So you’re the infamous Harry.” Louis said, feigning confidence.

“Mmm, it would appear so.” Harry replied. Hm, cheeky. “And you are?” He inquired.

“Louis” he replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking as the taller boy grasped his hand with his soft one and shook it, all while keeping intense eye contact. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you then Louis”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I never usually post fan fiction, just read it. But I got this idea and couldn’t resist!


End file.
